Kaze: The Glory of Life
Kaze: The Glory of Life is the twenty fifth and final episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Prologue Ai, Yu, Lisa, Kaze and Makenshi are being held in Chaos's chamber. Most are held by Herba's Hug-hug creature's vines, except for Yu, who stands with a shattered mind near the Earl. Ai spots her parents nearby, and calls out to them. Lisa theorizes Joe and Mary's unresponsive behavior means they have been hypnotized. Oscha claims the Commodeen drowned after Jane sunk. Clear's End Oscha orders Joe and Mary to create a dish, using the captives as ingredients. As they follow their orders and turn on their machine, Ai spots Clear being held in the machine and being used to power it. Clear is Omega's soul, thus why did not form a mindless monster like his brothers. Earl Tyrant's grand plan is to merge with Clear and obtain Omega's powers of destruction, allowing him to spread absolute chaos. The machine continues to perform its task, until Clear is compressed into his crystal state. Makenshi summons his sword to attack the machine, but Earl catches it, partly transforming into his chaos form. Earl Tyrant impales Makenshi upon his own sword, awakening Kaze. When Ai calls for Kaze to use the Magun and destroy the Earl, Oscha calls Crux out, who appears carrying a large sack, which he orders her to feed to Chaos. Though she pauses and seems sad when she sees Makenshi's limp body, she complies when Oscha urges her on. Flying over Chaos, she dumps the contents of the sack below her: Makenshi's mist bottles and Kaze's Soil bullets. When Ai calls for Poshepoke to help them, their last defense is stripped when Hug-hug devours it. Answers The Earl declares that Ai and Yu will also merge with him, as they were once part of Chaos. They had lured the children into Wonderland, installed a tracking device on Chobi's watch, and attacked them time and again to force them to grow and mature. The children were found when Joe and Mary visited Wonderland and were taken back with them and raised as their children. Outside, Lou and Moogle have survived Chaos's attack on Jane, and are tracking Kaze through Lou's nose. Inside, Ai and Yu are loaded into the machine, and Oscha orders Joe and Mary to begin extracting their power for the Earl. Lisa calls out to Joe, explaining that the blast from the Black Tower killed their unborn children, and that Ai and Yu took their place when they found them. They still activate the machine when Oscha orders them to. Lisa tries to force the professors to remember, explaining she was sent by an organization to find them by following Ai and Yu. Mary switches the machine off, and she and Joe remember their past with their children. As the pair shakes off the last of Herba's control, via small worm-like plants, Moogle appears with Lou, who transforms into her wolf form and destroys the machine. Free of Herba's control, Mary and Joe embrace their children as Moogle and Lou free Lisa and Kaze from Hug-hug. The Confrontation As Herba sets Hug-hug on them to devour them, Poshepoke emerges from its mouth and devours the plant. A single shot from Lou sends Herba plummeting into Chaos. One of Chaos's tendrils appears and pierces Lou through her midsection. Chaos's physical body rises into the air to confront the group, and merges with them by consuming them. Chaos begins draining everyone's strength, but Kaze seems unaffected. When Ai and Yu call out to him, the Magun activates, but Kaze has no soil to use. Makenshi, laying on the walkway nearby, is weak, but alive. Crux appears and hands him a bottle of mist. Using his own body and soul, Makenshi attacks Chaos with his dragon, but rather than destroying Chaos, Makenshi merges with it. The two struggle for control over the body, with neither side able to gain the upperhand for long. Oscha, hanging to the edge of the walkway, comments that this is the same thing that happened last time. Makenshi tells Kaze to destroy Chaos while he is suppressing him, giving him a clear shot. As Lou's life fades, she asks Kaze to use her soil, just as Aura did. This forms a bullet, which Kaze loads. Moogle follows suit, giving his soil to form the second bullet, which Kaze loads as well. Kaze uses his own life to form the third bullet for the triad, entrusting Lisa to fire the Magun. The gun responds to Lisa, and she summons the Gun Dragon. The two dragons fight briefly, destroying both Gaudium and each other. Epilogue The Comodeen survive, and arrive at Gaudium's ruins with Chobi leading them to Ai, Yu, Lisa, Joe and Mary. Soil The final combination seen in the series is also the first: Gun Dragon. The combination is as follows: With the rays of light brimming in thine eyes/The light that fills up your eyes - Tears of the Rainbow The ultimate soul is born/The ultimate spirit - Soul Gun Metal Our circle of life/The helix of my life - Endless White Characters *Ai Hayakawa *Aura (flashback) *Chobi *Cid *Clear *Crux *Earl Tyrant *Fungo *Herba *Joe Hayakawa *Kuroki Kaze *Knave *Lisa Pacifist *Lou Lupus *Makenshi *Mary Hayakawa *Miles *Moogle Kupo *Oscha *Yu Hayakawa Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited